Computer events can be generated or triggered by the system, by the user or in other ways. The source of computing events may be the user, who interacts with the software or hardware. In various other embodiments, software may be the source of a computing event (e.g., to communicate the completion of a task). In some embodiments, the software, itself, may trigger a computing event and in response perform an action.
Mobile event notifications contain mobile event data about a specific action a user takes on a computing device, including, for example, contextual information such as a GPS location, an application lifecycle event, a user engagement event, a user behavior event. In fact, there are many potential sources of mobile event notifications. For example, received telephone calls, electronic mails (emails), text, or another application such a Global Positioning System (GPS) are just some sources of mobile event notifications.
As can be easily appreciated, there are many and widespread uses for received mobile event notifications. For example, a customer may want to analyze the content of one or more received mobile event notifications from a user to determine the efficacy of various marketing campaigns, determine a level of user engagement, gain insight into user behavior to better tailor products, and perform marketing analytics.
However, a drawback of current technologies that enable analysis of received mobile event notifications is processing the sheer volume of the received information. For example, customers need large servers to both reserve and mine the received mobile event notifications for useful contextual data about actions taken by a user on their computing device. In fact, currently customers cannot leverage received mobile events to provide market analysis, in real-time, as the cost of servers and software is prohibitively expensive. Additionally, current mobile notification technologies do not allow the targeting of unique clients across alternative marketing channels or provide insight into the level of client engagement. Therefore, mobile event notification technology, today, tends to be a one-way form of communication from the customer without the benefit of valuable feedback in the form of context from the user.